


It's so surreal, I can't survive

by smell_the_roses



Series: Useless Lesbians [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Hint of Watersports, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, but there is some plot if you squint, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smell_the_roses/pseuds/smell_the_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Harry’s twenty-one and very aware of what someone looks like when they’re turned on. She hopes she’s not wrong. But if she is wrong, it’s not like this is the most embarrassing thing she’s done in the past ten minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so surreal, I can't survive

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "High by the Beach" which I want to have sex to so. I wrote smut instead.

Harry Styles was cursed with a terrible bladder. It’s really unfortunate at the moment because her family is trying to visit their old family friends, the Paynes, and she really has to wee. Like, really bad.

“But we stopped at the last filling station,” Gemma complains from the passenger seat.

Anne waves off the comment and pulls into Asda’s car park. “Be quick, darling,” she voices to Harry while rolling her eyes at Gemma’s groan.

“Back in a mo’,” Harry sings to them, reaching forward from the backseat to smack a loud kiss on her mum’s temple.

“Don’t fall in!” Gemma calls after her.

Harry discretely flicks her off and removes herself from the vehicle, scampering across three aisles of cars until she reaches the entrance of the convenience store. Very convenient in this circumstance.

As soon as the automated doors open, Harry is hit with chilled air and the usual mixed smell of baked goods, spices, plastic, and dirt that all Asda stores acquire. The cool entrance does little to help her bladder issue and she takes a second to clench her thighs together to wait for the sudden urge to wet herself to pass.

An employee with a shopping trolley filled to the brim with an assortment of cleaning goods looks concerned and Harry is quick to reassure them. And also inquire assistance.

“Restroom?”

The blonde girl points to the far right corner of the store and Harry scurries in that direction, thanking her as she passes. Each step is pure pain and with the agonising jumbles to her bladder, Harry scolds herself for consuming any and all liquids. Kidney health be damned.

Of course once she reaches the restrooms, there’s a little “Closed for Maintenance” sign hanging from the door marked for women. She has barely an ounce of little hesitance in lunging for the men’s area only to find the door locked.

A little pee dribbles out while she panics.

Her salvation comes in the form of a curvy brunette employee toting a bottled cleaner. She seems to be rushing to Harry with a worried expression while Harry literally grabs and holds her crotch with one hand to keep everything where it belongs.

“We just started cleaning a sewage backup, Love, but if you don’t mind the smell you can go in the men’s,” the girl says in the softest and gentlest voice. She’s shifting through a chain of keys hanging from her neck with one hand once she reaches Harry, still grasping a spray bottle in the other.

Harry’s eyes are watering and...she might not make it. Oh god. “I need to wee,” she mutters at the employee anyway causing the girl to shift through her keys faster.

More dribbles of piss come out despite Harry’s firm hold of her crotch and she whimpers. The employee looks up at Harry briefly, blinding her with her sharp blue eyes and pouty mouth, before jamming a key into the men’s door lock and attempting to turn it.

It’s the wrong key and Harry’s bladder has given out. She grabs the employee’s arm in a vain attempt at help as soon as she senses her loss of control. The gorgeous girl and Harry make and hold eye contact while streams of piss wet Harry’s trousers.

Near tears before, Harry is now full on sobbing. A mixture of panic, pain, and humiliation causing her to shake out violent tears. The employee has her gathered in her arms within seconds, soothing each hiccup out of Harry’s mouth.

“It’s alright, Darling,” she whispers into Harry’s shoulders. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Come on.”

She pulls Harry closer to her side while she tries four more keys before finding the one to open the door. Once granted access, she gently guides Harry to the sinks and dabs paper towels on her snot filled face.

Eventually her crying stops altogether and Harry is left feeling completely embarrassed. “Oh my god,” she squeaks out in a strangled voice.

The blue-eyed, pouty employee coos and dabbles at more snot. She’s at arms length and with Harry’s initial overwhelming need to wee gone, she takes note of the girl’s nametag: Louis.

Unsure of what else to say, because this sucks, Harry comments, “It reeks in here.”

“Two of these toilets started spewing shit this morning so…” Louis replies gently, eyes trained on where she’s cleaning Harry’s nose.

Harry regards her surroundings. Taking note that there doesn’t seem to be any questionable substance on the floor even if the air is clogged of the scent. Louis seems to notice where her attention is focused, because she explains.

“I have mopped this entire restroom about five times today, but bad pipes are bad pipes. Hoping someone comes and fixes it all before Niall and I go insane.”

Harry nods and pulls away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffling to herself. “That sounds terrible,” she comments.

Louis agrees with a shrug of her shoulders. “It is what it is,” she states and starts unbuttoning her trousers.

Which.

“What are you doing?” Harry blurts unnecessarily loud. Louis jumps forward and clamps a hand over her mouth.

She reddens before answering, “Your jeans are covered in piss.”

Harry’s eyes the small amount of pink fabric showing from where Louis’s trousers are opened before looking up at the flushed pink girl before her.

“Sorry, I should have said something first,” Louis adds, the pink in her cheeks darkening even further.

Harry nods, jostling Louis’s hand off her mouth, “It’s okay. I’m not really...I just pissed myself.”

Louis laughs nervously. “So is it okay for me to give you my trousers so you can leave or…?”

“I couldn’t take yours,” Harry replies quickly. “Really, it’s an inconvenience.”

An eyebrow shoots up. “Not an inconvenience if I’m offering,” she says slowly, shifting her legs and revealing more of the pink fabric. It’s lace. Harry needs to stop staring at it.

“What are you going to wear?” she questions, keeping her eyes trained on Louis’s. Her silly brain is already filling with images of Louis walking around the building in tiny, pink panties.

“We’ve plenty of employee uniforms in the back,” Louis shoots back. She crosses her arms across her chest and Harry is weak. She lets herself have another peek at the delicate panties. God.

She takes in Louis’s pout and decides she doesn’t want to fight anymore. Her mum and sister are probably already wondering why she’s taking ages. So she agrees. Until she realises agreeing means that Louis takes off her trousers, completely unveiling the undergarment she’s sporting. But, it’s too late now. She can’t even bring herself to make any sort of noise as Louis unzips and quickly strips her legs of the baggy uniform.

Which, Asda’s employee uniform is complete shit. Never did Harry imagine the type of figure that was hidden behind the bulky fabric but she is surprised to find two thick, tanned thighs. Harry is a leg girl and she is sweating. The tiny, pink panties have heart printed lace.

Harry is smart enough to at least pretend she wasn’t staring when Louis straightens up and shuffles forward with her trousers. Although she is probably red in the face.

“Alright?” Louis asks and without waiting for a reply, taps on Harry’s left knee. “Take these off.”

Oh. Right. Harry too has to remove her legwear. She does it rather slowly given that her skinny jeans are currently clinging onto her wet inner thighs and they’re tight enough that they already take time to pull on and off. Harry is embarrassed to be reminded that her white knickers are soaked. When she rightens herself expecting--well, she isn’t sure what she was expecting but she wasn’t anticipating Louis staring at her crotch with a wondered and dazed expression.

It’s Harry’s turn to inquire with a soft, “Louis?”

“You’re drenched baby,” Louis voices in a croak.

Harry shivers and drops her piss covered jeans on the floor. They plop and Louis knocks forward, throwing her trousers into Harry’s chest and grabbing the former’s jeans.

“What’re you doing with those?” Harry calls out, numbly clutching Louis’s warm employee cargos against her chest.

“I’m going to wear them until I get new ones,” she replies, hunched over, talking to the tiled floor.

Harry states the obvious. “They’re soaked in my piss?”

Louis pulls herself from the ground, Harry’s jeans gathered in one hand. Her face is entirely red and she’s breathing out small pants. “I’ll survive,” she manages, eyes drifting to Harry’s crotch.

Harry is. Well, Harry discovered her attraction for girls very early on in her life. Her mother was very openly accepting of any and all lifestyles that weren’t explicitly harmful to anyone else. So her first inklings toward girls was not discouraged. She had her first girlfriend at age twelve (a hot snogging session in the woods next to her house), lost her virginity at age sixteen (to a different girl in a bedroom she’ll never see again), and now she’s twenty-one and very aware of what someone looks like when they’re turned on. She hopes she’s not wrong. But if she is wrong, it’s not like this is the most embarrassing thing she’s done in the past ten minutes.

Harry places the trousers she’s holding in her arms to perch on a sink behind herself, ignoring the usual voice in her head telling her this is a terrible idea. Then she regards the sinks a bit, decides they’re sturdy, and hops up on the wooden counter. The lower part of her back where her shirt has rucked up hits the chilly porcelain of the sink and surprisingly relaxes her. Harry leans her upper back against the wide mirror hung against the wall above the sinks and sighs out a large breath. She catches Louis’s eye, opens her legs up wide, and circles her covered clit with two fingers.

Louis has gone from a flushed red to white. Harry was hoping for a better response but she supposes this isn’t a porno. She has to work for it a bit more.

“I’m so wet,” she grunts out, closing her eyes and tilting her head up. She moans a bit too for good measure.

When she peeks an eye out to find Louis still in a stricken state, Harry crawls her free hand from her tummy to her right breast, squeezes, and whimpers a sigh.

“Fuck,” she hears from Louis. It’s devastatingly low and actually causes Harry to rub faster at herself. “Are you joking because…?” she trails off.

Harry blinks her eyes open, widens her legs a bit more, and grinds up against her fingers. Louis stares with her bottom lip pinched between her fingers. However, annoyingly enough, she isn’t done chatting.

“Stuff like this doesn’t happen to me,” she says in one breath, eyes fixed on the scene in front of her like she expects it to vanish once she blinks. “Fit girls like you don’t just...get off in front of me after wetting themselves. Oh my god.”

This isn’t too bad, Harry decides. She could get off right now staring at Louis in her little panties. She has a preference for the little chatty thing to help her, but she doesn’t have all day. So, she pulls her hand from her breast and fits two fingers into her mouth, careful to coat them both fully with saliva before dropping them to her drenched panties. Her other hand pulls the fabric to the side and she slowly pushes her pointer finger in shallowly.

Harry watches Louis stare at her while she pumps a centimeter of her finger in and out, going deeper with each push. Her bedroom at home is right next to her mum’s so it has been a while since she’s fingered herself. God, it feels good.

It’s when she has the finger fully in, tilting to find her spot, that Louis speaks up.

“Put another in.”

Harry huffs but does as she’s told. She’s less careful with the second but finds her g spot easily with the added leverage. “There,” she sighs to herself happily and returns her other hand to it’s original position.

“Stop rubbing your clit,” Louis commands and Harry is more hesitant with this one.

Her clit is her friend and favorite thing about sex. No thanks.

But, this does put a thought in her head. Harry goes with it because life is short and she’s fucking herself with her own fingers. “Make me,” she moans out, enjoying the way Louis’s neck flames red.

There’s a pause and then Louis is stepping the few meters to Harry and grabbing the hand pulling her closer and closer to the edge. Harry doesn’t mind. In fact, she pulls Louis forward by the grasp and cages her in with her legs. The effort causes the angle of her fingers to get off, so Harry removes them from her vagina and circles Louis’s neck with her arms, finally nipping at those luscious, pouty lips.

Louis is touching everywhere. Her hands flutter from Harry’s hair, back, upper thighs, knees, settling on Harry’s arse, which she pulls into herself.

The kiss itself is not chaste. Harry bites Louis’s lips until they’re puffy and soothes the ache with her tongue hardly stopping before licking in and teasing Louis’s tongue. Grunting happily when she feels Louis melt into her.

She feels hot, so Harry pulls away first and throws off her black blouse without a second thought, head already tilting down so she can have more kisses. But Louis is pushing Harry back up against the wall and climbing up after.

“This kind of stuff doesn’t happen to me,” she’s repeating under her breath like a chant to Satan, himself, and stops Harry when she tries to pull her green employee t-shirt off. “Hold on, what’s your name? Where did you come from? Are you right in the head?”

Harry huffs a second time and blows tendrils of hair from her face. “Harry Styles and I just want to get off before my mum comes looking for me,” Harry pleads, hands reaching out and pulling Louis even closer to her.

Louis grabs Harry’s hands from where they were creeping closer to her arse and lifts them up above her head. Harry’s eyes flutter and she clenches the bottom of her lip with her teeth so she doesn’t moan.

“Stop for a second, I can’t think,” Louis commands and Harry stops squirming entirely. She stares up at the blotchy faced girl and focuses on not begging. She’s not above begging at this point. “Okay, okay, yeah,” Louis says, seemingly talking to herself and looking more confident with each word. “Yeah, let’s get you off--”

“Please,” Harry begs.

“--and then off to your mummy. Okay,” Louis finishes and drops Harry’s wrists before dropping her hand and rubbing the top of Harry’s knickers.

“God,” Harry breathes out into the heavens.

And then two of Louis’s fingers are being pushed into her and Harry is on fire.

“So wet, you gorgeous girl,” Louis comments lightly, her fingers moving in and out of Harry quickly.

Harry is going to die. She drops her arms from above her and grasps Louis’s shoulders. “Oh. My. God,” she squeals, panting.

Louis tilts her wrist and Harry gasps out a, “ _Louis_.”

Humming, Louis keeps fucking her fingers in and out quickly. “Yes, princess?” she inquires.

“Louis,” Harry says again on a high pitched moan. She leans forward, vaguely noticing her fingers are scratching Louis’s shoulders but this. Feels. Amazing. “ _Louis_ , Lou _is_ , _Louis_ ,” she repeats, getting louder with each breath.

She is going to scream. Her body is twitching and Louis’s fingers are constant. Fucking in and out at the same, rapid pace. Harry puts her left hand on her mouth, biting her pointer finger on a high whine.

“Are you close, princess?” Louis asks, slowing down her hand fucking into Harry and she could cry.

She might.

Louis lets go of Harry’s upper thigh and pulls the finger out of Harry’s mouth, letting the room fill with high whines and choked pants as she continues to slowly fuck in and out of Harry.

“Louis,” she begs on a half scream.

Louis places Harry’s hand on her clit. “Rub, princess.”

Harry feels like she’s running a marathon, her head’s high from the lack of oxygen her short breaths are letting in. She feels weak, but rubs like Louis commanded.

Louis builds up her pace in her fingers until she’s back to quickly fucking in and out and Harry is whining a final, “ _Louis_.” Her body snaps together as her orgasm takes her and she holds Louis into her chest, whimpering into her vanilla scented hair.

“I came from Holmes Chapel, Chesire and that was the best decision of my life so I really don’t care if I’m not well in the head,” Harry pants out as her body relaxes in the minutes after Louis’s removed her fingers carefully. Her muscles are going to be sore and she loves the thought of it already.

Louis mumbles something into Harry’s breasts that Harry can’t hear so she lets the girl go. “I said, you’re insane and I’m not sure if this is actually happening but cheers. Go off to mummy now.”

“What?” Harry asks. She’s in no state to go to her mum right now and, really, the best fuck of her life shouldn’t end on this note.

Louis crawls off the counter and takes a small lick of her fingers. She groans and pouts, stomping a few steps to the furthest sink from Harry. “You even taste hot, _jesusfuckingchrist_. You’re unreal,” she whines with a pout.

“Come back,” Harry matches her whine and makes grabby fingers after the girl. She scoots forward so her legs dangle off the side of the counter and Louis moves in between them once she’s all washed up.

Louis stays quiet, so Harry takes the moment to appreciate her. Mostly the pink panties. She touches the tops of those reverently and thanks whatever deity is listening that they exist. The disgusting green uniform shirt, though. That has to not exist anymore.

“Take this off,” Harry demands, pulling at the ends of the shirt.

Louis rolls her eyes, but lifts it up leaving Harry speechless.

“Fuck whoever gave you that uniform,” she says at once, staring at the cute matching bra Louis is wearing. Her breasts are fantastic. “They buggered up your figure,” she concludes and drops her head to place kisses on both breasts.

Louis giggles while swatting Harry’s head away, she’s back to her pleasant pink colour and Harry is pleased to find the pink spreads all the way down to her breasts.

“You’re perfect,” she decides outloud and smiles brilliantly at Louis until she notices the confused look on her face. “What did I do?”

Louis shuffles. “Well, you orgasmed, right?”

Harry chuckles loudly and unattractively, it startles Louis. “Yeah, I don’t know if you noticed that full body spasm but I definitely orgasmed.”

Looking down again, Louis continues, “Why haven’t you left?”

Oh. Oh god no. This is terrible. Harry is going to fix this. “Baby,” she says at once and pulls Louis into herself by the shoulders. “Oh my god, this isn’t a fuck and chuck, baby. And if you want it to be, at least let me get you off first.”

The body in her arms melts. “Okay, get me off,” Louis says into Harry’s shoulders.

Certainly.

Harry doesn’t quite want to let Louis out of her arms yet, so she lowers to hands down and. “Oh my god,” she grunts with her hands of Louis’s arse. She pulls back to glare at Louis with a pout. “You didn’t tell me you had an incredible arse.”

Louis looks surprised and charmed. “You didn’t ask,” she teases back and both girls laugh fondly at each other.

Eventually, Harry pulls Louis back into her chest so she can play with her arse more while feeling Louis’s shortened breaths on her shoulder. Yeah, an amazing arse. “What do you want?” she asks Louis, groping freely and happily.

“I don’t care just get me off,” Louis whimpers and. Sure, can do.

Harry walks her fingers up to the tops of the sides of Louis’s panties, gently grabs a firm hold, nudges Louis legs wider with her feet, and pulls up on them. Louis giggles. “Giving me a wedgie?” she asks in a teasing voice.

Harry drops her hold on the sides of the fabric placing a hand on the front and back of the tops of the knickers. “Yeah,” she agrees, and takes turns pulling each end of the fabric so the rough lace grinds perfectly against Louis.

“Oh,” Louis sighs and rocks against the motions Harry’s putting in. “Okay,” she adds faintly, bringing her hands to the counter on either side of Harry’s legs for leverage.

“Yeah?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis echoes and Harry grinds the fabric rougher, stomach dropping at the staggered breath Louis lets out. She goes quicker, pulling front and back, front and back.

She’s a quiet girl, Harry discovers but it makes each gasp Louis gives even more precious. Even then, Harry is antsy and has to fill the empty silence.

“Love these panties, Lou. You wouldn’t believe how flustered you got me when you unbuttoned your bulky trousers and teased me with them,” she whispers.

Louis moves her hands to clutch at Harry’s knees and grunts, “ _Keep talking_.”

“Such a slut, Lou,” Harry says on a whim, pleased when she hears Louis whimper in response. “Couldn’t wait to take your pants off to show me your _dirty_ ,” she slows the grinds abruptly, pulling the fabric incrementally and loving the annoyed huffs Louis gives in return, “ _little_ ,” she emphasizes pulling the fabric the other direction just as slow and torturous, “ _secret_.” Harry finishes by returning to her former pace of quick, rough grinds of fabric and feels Louis’s fingernails dig into her thighs.

“Oh,” Louis moans softly, “oh, OH, _OH_.” She reaches up and pulls on Harry’s hair, her body seizes, and little whimpers leaving her mouth. It’s gorgeous and Harry is amazed. But.

“Ow,” she moans when Louis relaxes. She pouts until Louis kisses it away. Then she demands more kisses before releasing her hold on Louis’s undergarment.

They exchange numbers while they dress, Harry splashes water on herself so she looks less fucked, and they both step out of the restroom, wincing at the clean smell that hits their nostrils. God, they got off in a stench hole.

They go in separate directions with a parting kiss and Harry watches in amusement as Louis stumbles a bit in her steps. She returns to the entrance to find both her mother and Gemma worrying with the blonde employee she met at the entrance.

“There you are!” Anne exclaims and reaches for Harry at once. Harry returns her embrace feeling very bad about the heart attack she gave her mother. Not enough to want to change what happened, but.

Gemma is less thrilled to see her. “Did you actually fall in?” she asks, looking relieved and narrowing her eyes at Harry’s trousers.

“Pissed myself,” Harry says happily, pulling away from her mum and nodding at the door. “Shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you all in hell. Byyyeeee.


End file.
